


Insult To Injury

by Socket



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socket/pseuds/Socket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C.J wants to know if someone said something derogatory about her neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insult To Injury

They're walking down a corridor when she asks. "Is there something repellent about me?"

He looks at her blankly and then says jokingly. "Well, now that you mention it - "

"I'm being serious Josh! Do I physically repel men?"

"You're asking me?" he exclaims.

"Good point."

They turn a corner.

"What brought this on? Was it the neck thing?"

C.J. stares at him in alarm. "What neck thing?"

Josh sucks in a breath. "Uh – nothing."

"Did someone say something about my neck?"

"No."

"Josh?"

"C.J. you have a great neck," he compliments.

"Okay then. But you would tell me if someone said something derogatory about my neck, wouldn't you?" she asks.

"C.J., what the hell?"

"'Cause I'd tell you if anyone said something horrible about you behind your back."

"They never do," he says confidently.

"Sure they do," she replies casually.

"No they…" His confidence suddenly falters. "Who?"

C.J. flicks through some notes on her clipboard as she answers. "You know, like that time when Bonnie and Ginger said your forehead was abnormally long and bulky."

"No you didn't," Josh's voice rises a few octaves.

"Yes I did."

"Bulky?"

"Some primitive caveman-type-thing. I think the word they used was 'Monolithic'," she pauses. "Or maybe it was 'Palaeolithic'."

"You never told me that!"

She looks thoughtful for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" he cries out. "I'd think I'd remember if you'd told me something like that!"

She shrugs. "Well, I meant to."

"Thanks."

She smiles helpfully. "Anytime pal-o-mine."

"By the way," he stops outside her office and gazes at her.

She meets his eye. "Yeah?"

"I lied. Your neck is unusually trunk-like," he smiles meanly and continues down the corridor.

"Yeah - well, at least my forehead isn't shaped like a Neanderthal's!" C.J. yells after him.

Carol looks up from her desk and stares at her boss.

"Well it isn't," the Press Secretary assures Carol and quickly steps into her office.


End file.
